Keseharian Kitorang
by Arisa Morishita
Summary: Hanya ada Boboiboy, Fang, dan keseharian yang menemani mereka. Berbagai kejadian kecil yang terjadi di dalam keseharian mereka. / Kumpulan drabble-shot / Boboiboy/Fang / Challenge from lettucestrong / Prompt 13 dan Prompt 14 UPDATE! / Warning Inside / Mind to read?
1. Prompt 1: Don't Think Feel!

**BoBoiBoy dan seluruh karakter yang terlibat di dalamnya itu milik Animonsta Studios! Saya hanya meminjam mereka dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning: ****Semi-****Canon, BL, OOCness, ****possible typo(s), DLDR.**

**Prompt**** 1****: Don't Think. Feel!**

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

Hanya Fang saja yang mengetahui apa yang ia mau. Hanya Fang saja yang mengetahui kapan waktu yang tepat untuk ia berucap. Hanya Fang saja yang tahu semua tujuan yang akan ia gapai, dan salah satu tujuannya adalah untuk mengalahkan rivalnya dalam masalah kepopuleran. Ia selalu saja memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk merebut kepopuleran itu dari rivalnya itu–Boboiboy.

Jika dilihat dari penampilan, Fang lumayan keren dengan penampilannya. Rambut biru keunguan yang mencuat, tatapan bagai elang dari mata hitam dibalik lensa cekung yang diberi _frame _dan tangkai sebagai penyangga, helaian benang yang menutupi tubuhnya yang ditata dengan rapi, lengkungan seringai yang sering menghiasi wajahnya. Oh siapa yang tidak terpesona akan penampilannya itu.

Jika dilihat dari kepintaran, dalam hal ini Fang cukup unggul ketimbang Boboiboy. Ingat ketika Papa Zola mengadakan ujian Matematika dadakan itu? Fang mendapat nilai tiga puluh sembilan persen dalam ujian itu, di mana sepuluh persen lebih tinggi daripada hasil nilai ujian Boboiboy.

Jika dilihat dari kekuatan, tentu saja Fang yang lebih unggul dalam hal itu. Secara Fang memiliki Naga Bayangan sementara Boboiboy memiliki Naga Golem Tanah, di mana secara kekuatan masih lebih unggul Naga Bayangannya–pikirnya.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, Fang telah lebih unggul tiga poin daripada Boboiboy. Lengkungan seringai kemenangan terkembang jelas di wajahnya. Dengan begitu ia akan lebih mudah untuk merebut kepopuleran dari Boboiboy.

Tunggu, sepertinya Fang telah melupakan satu poin terpenting yang telah didapatkan oleh rivalnya itu.

"Fang! Sejak tadi kau diam terus? Mana tersenyum sendiri pula…" Lantunan kalimat dilontarkan dari bibir tipis Boboiboy, berhasil memecahkan lamunan dari pemilik nama yang dipanggilnya.

"Aku tersenyum sendiri bukan karena aku sudah gila." Fang mengalihkan pandangannya menuju lawan bicaranya. "Tapi karena aku sedang berpikir bagaimana cara aku lebih populer darimu…"

Dan jawaban yang didapatkan Fang adalah tawa lepas dari Boboiboy yang meledak begitu saja, dan hal itu berhasil membuat urat perempatan merah kecil bertengger manis di kepalanya. "Apa yang lucu, hah?!"

Perlahan Boboiboy menghentikan tawanya. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya tertawa karena kau masih saja memikirkan masalah sepele itu." Senyuman mulai terkembang di wajahnya. "Daripada kau terus pikirkan, lebih baik dirasakan saja!"

Pernyataan Boboiboy berhasil membuat Fang menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. "Maksudmu?"

Boboiboy tidak langsung menjawab. Perlahan ia mulai mendekati Fang dan dengan jari telunjuknya ia menyentuh tubuh Fang tepat di dada kirinya, dan hal itu berhasil membuat yang disentuh tersentak.

Fang sedikit menyirit, ia merasa dalam kepalanya ada sengatan listrik dari dalam. Kabel-kabel dalam otaknya mulai tersambung, membuat suatu gambaran dalam benaknya. Setelah mengetahui gambaran apa yang dipikirkannya, ia kembali tersentak sembari ditemani guratan merah di wajahnya.

Senyuman yang di wajah Boboiboy kini berganti menjadi seringai setelah mata cokelatnya menangkap wajah Fang yang mulai memerah, sementara Fang sibuk berperang dengan benaknya.

Semenjak tadi Fang terus saja memikirkan poin terpenting yang didapatkan oleh Boboiboy, namun akibat apa yang dilakukan oleh rivalnya itu akhirnya ia mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu.

Memang Fang lebih unggul tiga poin daripada Boboiboy, tapi rivalnya itu berhasil merebut satu poin terpenting darinya. Dan poin itu diyakini olehnya adalah perasaan yang terpendam.

.

*.*.*

.

**Author's Note:**

Pertama kali saya buat _drabble-shot, _targetnya sih bisa sampai seratus _prompt_, tapi kalau bisa lebih sih… Dan oh, ada yang mau menyumbangkan _prompt _pada saya? Barangkali bisa saya pakai karena saya tidak punya banyak _prompt_, tapi tenang saja, nanti saya cantumkan _penname_ kalian kok^^


	2. Prompt 2: Ass

**BoBoiBoy dan seluruh karakter yang terlibat di dalamnya itu milik Animonsta Studios! Saya hanya meminjam mereka dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning: ****Alternative Universe****, BL, OOCness, ****possible typo(s), adult!BBBFang, DLDR.**

**Prompt**** 2****:**** Imagine Person B of your OTP is really obsessed with A's ass. B would smack it playfully, pinch it, squeeze it and make flirty comments like "Hey cutie, you have a nice ass" or "What a pretty butt you have, babe". Person A blushes and gets embarrassed, but they secretly love it.**

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

Seharusnya Boboiboy telah menyelesaikan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk manis di atas meja kerjanya semenjak tadi. Seharusnya ia tidak melamun sendiri karena takutnya ia akan kerasukan sesuatu. Dan seharusnya juga pula ia sudah berada di dalam suatu restoran untuk menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya di sana.

Jika saja mata cokelat miliknya itu tidak terus menatap bokongnya Fang yang tertutupi oleh pakaiannya, maka mungkin saja sekarang dia tengah mengisi perutnya yang telah kosong itu.

Mata cokelat—yang tentunya juga nakal—miliknya itu terus menatap bongkahan bokong milik Fang itu yang sedang berdiri. Oh betapa bulat dan indahnya bongkahan bokong itu—pikirnya.

"Hei Boboiboy! Daripada kau melamun seperti itu tidak ada gunanya, sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan dirimu untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dariku mengenai berkas ini!" Lantunan suara Fang berhasil memecahkan lamunan Boboiboy. "Berkas ini menunjukkan bahwa keuangan—"

"Dan bisakah kau yang datang ke sini dan menjelaskan semua intisari dari berkas itu dengan cepat agar aku bisa segera untuk makan siang?" ucap Boboiboy sarkatik, seenaknya memotong kalimat Fang yang masih jauh dari kata 'belum selesai'.

Fang tak bisa berkata tidak atas perintah yang dilontarkan dari teman sekerjanya itu—meskipun pria itu memiliki 1001 maksud terselubung sekalipun, maka iapun mulai mendekati meja kerja milik Boboiboy sembari membawa beberapa berkas di tangannya dan mulai menjelas isi dari berkas itu.

Boboiboy hanya berdenggung sebagai bukti bahwa ia mendengarkan penjelasannya Fang, namun mata cokelatnya itu mengarah ke arah lain. Bukannya mendengarkan semua penjelasan rinci yang diberikan oleh Fang, justru mata cokelatnya itu sibuk memandangi sepasang bokong milik Fang lagi.

Oh, ia baru menyadari satu hal. Ia mulai terobsesi dengan sepasang bokong yang sekal milik Fang.

Fang terhenyak saat merasakan bahwa ada tangan jahil yang tengah memegangi bokongnya, ia yakin jika pemilik tangan itu adalah Boboiboy—jelas jawabannya. Tangan itu mulai memukul, mencubit, dan meremas bongkahan bokong yang sekal itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah, Boboiboy?!" hardik Fang, refleks ia memukul keras kepala Boboiboy dengan gulungan kertas yang tengah dipegangnya, membuat yang dipukuli tersungkur dengan posisi tidak elit. Ia melempar tatapan menusuk kepada korbannya dengan wajahnya merah dari atas sampai bawah.

Kemudian Boboiboy bangkit dari acara tersungkurnya dan kembali duduk di atas kursinya. "Apa kau tahu? Bokongmu itu sekal sekali, kenyal dan empuk…" Itu komentar yang diberikan olehnya sembari menepuk pelan bokong Fang beberapa kali. Seringai puas menghiasi wajahnya ketika ia melihat raut wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh Fang.

Fang menggerutu kesal. Ingin sekali ia layangkan lagi gulungan kertas yang masih dalam gemgamannya, menghantam keras wajah mesum teman sekerjanya itu agar ia bisa membedakan kapan waktunya untuk serius dan bercanda. Namun sialnya hatinya berpendapat sesuatu yang sekontras dengan nalurinya; ia menyukainya meski itu sangat memalukan—pukul kepalanya sekarang karena mulai tidak beres.

Jadi Fang membiarkan Boboiboy terus menyentuh bokongnya, sambil berusaha menjelaskan intisari dari berkas itu tanpa terusik oleh rasa nikmat yang sangat salah di waktu yang sangat salah pula.

Hari yang sial untuk Fang, dan hari yang menyenangkan untuk Boboiboy.

.

*.*.*

.

**Author's Note**:

Sebenarnya Boboiboy yang _prevert _atau saya sih? Salahkan prompt-nya! Salahkan si challenger yang memaksa saya untuk membuat ini! /abaikanini

Ah, terima kasih buat _reviewer _yang men-_review_ di _prompt _sebelumnya. Maaf, saya belum bisa membalas _review_-nya satu-satu. Terima kasih juga untuk yang telah menyumbangkan_ prompt_-nya, mungkin _prompt_-nya bisa dipakai buat menyelesaikan _challenge_—sial— ini. Dan yang_ request_, tenang saja, nanti akan saya buatkan jika ada _prompt _yang cocok.

Lapak penyumbangan _prompt _masih saya buka! Sumbanglah _prompt _sebanyak mungkin dan kemungkinan juga_ prompt _itu bisa dipake juga oleh saya! XD


	3. Prompt 3: Rasa Kantuk

**BoBoiBoy dan seluruh karakter yang terlibat di dalamnya itu milik Animonsta Studios! Saya hanya meminjam mereka dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning: ****Semi-****Canon, OOCness, ****possible typo(s), DLDR.**

**Prompt**** 3: Rasa Kantuk**

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Boboiboy sering mengantuk di kelas, maka dari itu ia kurang menangkap semua materi yang diberikan dari gurunya. Alhasil selama sebulan penuh ia mengalami penurunan nilai dalam setiap mata pelajarannya.

Bukannya ia bosan mendengarkan semua materi yang diberikan dari gurunya, ia hanya kekuarang tidur saja. Mungkin saja kau akan beramsumsi jika ia terlalu sibuk di _shift _malam—ada sedikit benarnya juga. Tapi seharusnya itu tidak berpengaruh pada setiap aktivitasnya.

"Hei Boboiboy! Nilai ujian Matematikamu menurun lagi," ucap Fang sembari mendekati meja Boboiboy, bocah berkacamata itu mulai berkacak pinggang. "Apa kau ingin memberikan kepopuleranmu padaki secara tidak langsung?" lanjutnya sarkasme.

"Tidak mungkin!" hardik Boboiboy. Bocah yang mengenakan topi dinosaurus itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, memberikan tatapan menusuk pada lawan bicaranya. "Mana mungkin aku akan memberikan kepopuleranku semudah itu?"

"Lalu, kenapa?"

Perlahan Boboiboy menarik napas, kemudian ia mulai memijiti kepalanya dengan jemarinya sembari kembali duduk di kursinya. "Akhir-akhir ini aku sering merasa ngantuk, mungkin itu penyebab dari mengapa nilaiku mulai menurun dan aku cepat lelah…"

"Apa kau sering tidur larut malam?" Fang mulai melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

Boboiboy sedikit menggaruk kepalanya, merasa sedikit aneh dengan pertanyaan dari Fang. "Iya sih… akhir-akhir ini aku sering tidur larut malam."

"Apa kau juga kurang berolahraga?" Fang kembali bertanya pada lawan bicaranya, dan jawaban yang ia dapat hanyalah sebuah anggukan kepala.

Kemudian Fang menghela napas kasar, matanya mulai terpejam. "Pantas saja kau sering mengantuk, kau tidur larut malam dan kurang olahraga."

Boboiboy sedikit tersentak. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu alasan mengapa ia sering mengantuk, tapi untuk pernyataan Fang yang terakhir? Sepertinya ia tidak yakin.

"Apa hubungannya dengan olahraga?"

"Aku sudah menduga kalau kau akan bertanya." Fang mulai mengembangkan senyuman di wajahnya—atau lebih tepatnya seringai. "Olahraga sangat penting bagi tubuh. Dengan olahraga, semua peredaran dalam tubuh akan berjalan dengan lancar, apalagi saluran pernapasan."

"Lalu dari semua itu apa hubungannya dengan rasa kantuk?"

Sukses sudah Boboiboy berhasil membuat perempatan urat merah kecil muncul di kepalanya Fang. "Kau jangan seenaknya memotong pembicaraan!" Kemudian ia sedikit menarik napas. "Kalau kita berolahraga setiap hari sesuai dengan kebutuhan, maka paru-paru kita akan lebih mudah untuk mengikat dan menyimpan oksigen dalam jumlah banyak, dan juga jantung kita akan bekerja lebih baik."

Boboiboy sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, seakan belum menangkap jelas isi penjelasan dari Fang. "Maksud kau apa?"

"Sepertinya aku harus menjelaskanmu _to the point_," gumam Fang sepelan mungkin agar lawan bicaranya itu tidak mendengarnya. "Kau sering mengantuk karena kau kekurangan oksigen!"

"Hah? Oksigen?"

Fang sedikit mengangguk. "Karena kau jarang berolahraga, makanya kadar oksigen dalam paru-parumu kurang. Jika kadar oksigen dalam paru-parumu lebih banyak, kau tidak akan merasa ngantuk."

"Alasannya kenapa?"

"Yeah, karena jantungmu akan memompa oksigen ke dalam peredaran darah, kan darah itu akan disalurkan ke seluruh tubuh, termasuk ke dalam otak."

Boboiboy mulai menganggukkan kepalanya. "Berarti otak juga memperlukan oksigen, agar tidak merasa ngantuk…"

"Akhirnya kau mengerti juga…" Fang mulai menghela napas lega. "Lain kali kau harus sering berolahraga, agar oksigen masuk ke dalam otaknya tercukupi dan kau tidak mengantuk…" Ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan Boboiboy. "…dan kita juga bisa bersaing dengan sehat."

Boboiboy mulai menampakkan seringai di parasnya. "Tentu saja!"

.

*.*.*

.

**Author's Note**:

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam drabble ini... Tapi ya ini dibuatnya berdasarkan penjelasan dari guru Olahraga saya, yang otomatis juga itu semua benar...


	4. Prompt 4: Gak Mau Populer

**BoBoiBoy dan seluruh karakter yang terlibat di dalamnya itu milik Animonsta Studios! Saya hanya meminjam mereka dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning: ****Alternative Universe****, BL, OOCness, ****possible typo(s), harem!Fang, DLDR.**

**Prompt**** 4: Gak Mau Populer (Request from viziha)**

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

Menjadi populer dalam sekolah itu sangat menyenangkan—tidak pada konteks tertentu sebenarnya. Tapi sebenarnya menjadi seorang yang populer dalam sekolah itu sangat menyebalkan binti membuat pusing, kau tahu mengapa?

Alasan pertama, jika ia sedang berjalan melewati koridor kelas pasti akan selalu diikuti oleh sebuah teriakan-teriakan gak jelas yang berkumandang keras—terutama dari para gadis-gadis.

Alasan kedua, pasti orang itu akan selalu dibuntuti oleh banyak orang, sehingga ketika sedang melakukan suatu aktivitas pasti akan terganggu dengan mereka.

Dan alasan ketiga—alasan utama, pasti nantinya akan banyak orang yang jatuh cinta padanya sehingga mereka akan membuat suatu komunitas. Mereka juga akan mencari segala informasi tentangnya sehingga mereka bisa mengetahui bagaimana cara agar dapat mendapatkan hatinya.

Tuh kan, menjadi populer itu sangat menyebalkan binti membuat pusing. Tapi karena menjadi populer di sekolah merupakan impiannya semenjak ia duduk di sekolah dasar, ia harus memiliki alat pengukur kesabaran yang memiliki angka tinggi.

Ia adalah Fang, pemuda uhukcantikuhuk tampan dengan tatapan tajam bagaikan elang yang tengah menerkam mangsanya. Ia selalu terlihat elegan sehingga ia selalu dikejar-kejar oleh para gadis, bahkan kaum adam pun ikut mengejar dirinya. Sebegitukah aura pesona yang dipancarkan oleh dirinya? Hanya sang Maha Penciptalah yang tahu akan hal itu.

Seperti apa yang dikatakan sebelumnya, Fang harus memiliki alat pengukur kesabaran yang memiliki angka yang tinggi. Karena mungkin alat seperti itu dapat ia gunakan untuk saat ini—ya, kini ia sedang dikelilingi oleh satu—ah tidak, empat pemuda yang diyakini olehnya bahwa mereka itu kembar, hanya warna mata dan _style _berpakaian mereka yang berbeda.

Tunggu, memang mereka kelihatan kembar, tapi kenapa nama depan mereka bisa sama semua sementara nama belakang mereka berbeda? Apa itu nama marga? Ah, tidak mungkin—berhenti berpikiran aneh seperti itu, Fang.

"Fang, apa kau mau ikut kencanku malam ini?" tanya Api dengan nadanya yang kelewat antusias. "Malam ini aku akan membawamu ke festival dan melihat pertunjukkan api bersama…" Tangannya mulai menggemgam pelan telapak tangan Fang yang lebih kecil darinya itu sembari menatap mata cokelat Fang dengan mata oranye miliknya—seolah memohon.

"Tidak." balas Fang tegas. "Malam ini aku harus mempelajari materi Matematika karena besok aku ada ujian Matematika…"

Api pun menunduk lesu, kemudian terdengarlah tawa Taufan yang telah meledak begitu menggelegar. "Kasihan, ajakanmu ditolak Fang. Kalau ingin mendapatkannya, kau harus pintar berkata-kata agar ia terpikat dengan mudah." Kemudian mata biru Taufan beralih menuju Fang. "Hei, Fang! Apa kamu tahu apa persamaan kamu dengan lukisan Monalisa?"

Fang menyirit, ia merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Taufan. "Lukisan yang dibuat oleh Dr. Leonardo da Vinci itu 'kan?" Taufan hanya mengangguk untuk mengiyakan. "…memangnya ada persamaan aku dengan lukisan itu?"

"Tentu saja ada!" Taufan menjawab dengan begitu antusias. "Kau dan lukisan itu sama-sama indah…"

Seketika terdengarlah suara jangkrik yang berkumandang dengan begitu keras, sukses sudah Taufan berhasil membuat sebulir keringat mulai menempel pada pelipis mereka semua—minus Taufan.

"Ada-ada saja kau, Taufan," gumamam tidak diperlukan sama sekali itu dikeluarkan dari bibir tipis Fang.

"Gombalanmu itu sudah basi! Apa kau yakin jika Fang akan tersipu malu dengan gombalan anehmu itu?" Halilintar berkata sarkartik, bahkan mata merah miliknya hampir menunjukkan sinar keangkuhan. "Lebih baik aku akan segera membawa Fang pergi dari sini menuju kamar hotel yang telah kupesan. Lalu aku akan mengunci pintu dan menutup jendela, dan akhirnya kami berdua dapat melakukan itu dengan tena—aduh!"

Sukses sudah Halilintar membuat ketiga saudaranya dan Fang memukul keras kepalanya secara beruntun, sehingga menimbulkan kesan bakpao merah yang disusun dari terbesar hingga terkecil yang menempel tepat di atas kepalanya dengan indah—menurut definisi mereka. "Dasar otak udang!"

"Apa kesalahanku?" Halilintar bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. "Lagipula jika aku mendapatkan Fang, maka aku akan melakukan itu semua…"

"…dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk mendapatkanku jika seperti itu pada akhirnya," sambung Fang yang sengaja memotong kalimat Halilintar. Lagipula jika ia membiarkan mulut—kotor mungkin— Halilintar terus dibiarkan, yang ada hanya nanti ia akan menemukan dirinya di rumah sakit jiwa.

Gendang telinga Fang menangkap gumaman dari Gempa, salah satu dari mereka yang mengelilingi dirinya—yang sepertinya juga masih mempunyai akal sehat. Mata emas miliknya mulai bergerak memutar, kemudian ke kiri dan ke kanan, menunjukkan bahwa ada sinar keraguan yang dipancarkan dari mata emasnya itu.

"Itu… besok aku juga ada ujian Matematika, jadi apa kau mau belajar bersamaku malam ini?" ajak Gempa sembari melemparkan senyumnya pada Fang.

Hal itu berhasil membuat senyuman Fang terkembang manis di wajahnya. "Tentu saja! Kebetulan ada materi yang tidak kumengerti, mungkin kau bisa mengajariku nanti…"

"Baiklah, nanti jam tujuh malam, aku akan datang ke rumahmu." Dan Gempa mendapatkan jawaban anggukan kepala dari Fang.

Api, Taufan, dan Halilintar hanya bisa menjatuhkan rahang mulut bawahnya hingga lebar maksimal sebagai rasa keterkejutnya. Mereka hanya tidak percaya bagaimana adik mereka yang paling muda itu bisa membuat Fang menerima ajakannya dengan mudah. Oh mungkin dewi Fortuna belum ada dipihak kalian bertiga.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pertunjukkan apinya?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kata-kata indahku tadi? Kau belum membalasnya…"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan malam pertama kita?"

Fang tidak mendengar celotehan dari mereka bertiga—masuk telinga kiri, keluar telinga kanan. Kini ia dan Gempa sedang berjalan bersama, meninggalkan mereka bertiga dengan keadaan syok stadium akhir.

Menjadi populer memang tidak mudah. Tunggu, jika menjadi populer itu membuat dia harus mendengar berbagai ajakan yang ditawarkan, gombalan-gombalan aneh, dan juga impian gila, maka— "Kalau begitu, aku tidak mau jadi populer!" kata Fang histeris.

"Eh?"

.

*.*.*

.

**Author's Note**:

Duh… sudah lama saya tak menulis humor~~ makanya gaya bahasanya jadi aneh begitu. Mohon maklum ya, ini bentuk kegilaan saya akibat tugas yang diberikan oleh guru sadokis yang berbobot /? Btw, prompt ini dibuat khsusus untuk request bikin harem!Fang sama BBB kuasa empat /?

Prompt kemarin kurang memuaskan ya? Yeah, habisnya FF di fandom ini kebanyakan unsur romance-nya sih, jarang ada unsur family, friendship, dan segala macam yang lainnya. Padahal kebanyakan tokoh dalam fandom ini kan anak-anak. Makanya saya putuskan bahwa dalam FF ini setiap prompt-nya berbeda genre. Yeah, ini juga sebagai bentuk penghormatan saya pada **Animonsta Studios**, bisa jadi…

Yeah, tetap tunggu kelanjutan di prompt berikutnya! ^^


	5. Prompt 5: I Wish

**BoBoiBoy dan seluruh karakter yang terlibat di dalamnya itu milik Animonsta Studios! Saya hanya meminjam mereka dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning: Canon-Modifed, OOCness, possible typo(s), Fang's Point of View, Gajeness, DLDR.**

**Prompt 5: I Wish**

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

Aku hanya bisa menatap horor saat Boboiboy sudah terbaring tak berdaya di atas permukaan tanah akibat serangan-serangan yang diberikan dari Ejo Jo beserta robot PETAI.

Padahal sekarang aku tengah mengumpulkan tenaga agar aku dapat mengeluarkan Naga Bayangan–kekuatan tebesarku. Oh, seandainya saja Ejo Jo tidak datang secara mendadak, jika saja Ejo Jo tidak menjadikan seluruh teman satu kelasku—beserta Papa Zola—tidak dijadikan tawanan, seandainya saja dia juga tidak mengambil jam kekuatan milik Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal. Mungkin kami semua tidak akan terlibat dalam pertarungan ini.

Mataku kini menangkap Boboiboy tengah melayang dengan kondisi tak sadarkan diri, aku yakin kalau dia tengah berada di dalam bola gravitasi yang sengaja dibuat oleh Ejo Jo. Kini sang alien berbalutkan baju armor merah itu bersiap untuk memberikan serangan kembali pada Boboiboy yang sudah tak berdaya lagi.

Hatiku menyerukan namamu sekeras mungkin—walau aku tahu kalau teriakanku itu tak akan terdengar sekalipun. Aku sudah mulai merasakan kedua mataku memanas, aku sudah hampir tak bisa membendung buliran-buliran kristal yang siap jatuh dari selah mataku. Aku ingin sekali berlari ke arahmu dan menangkis semua serangan yang akan diberikan dari Ejo Jo, namun aku tak bisa melakukannya. Boboiboy sudah memberikan perintah padaku agar aku tetap fokus mengumpulkan tenaga dan membiarkan Boboiboy yang mengisi waktu luang yang kugunakan ketika tengah mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga itu.

Oh mengapa aku tak bisa untuk membantah semua perintah yang diberikan oleh Boboiboy?! Aku harap ada keajaiban datang yang akan menolong Boboiboy dari malaikat maut.

Dan keajaiban pun datang. Tiba-tiba saja Mukakulus datang dan robot hijau itu menangkis serangan dari Ejo Jo. Jika tidak salah, robot itu milik Adu Du—tunggu, Adu Du menolong Boboiboy? Apa ini hanya ilusi semata? Apa mataku ini sedang menipuku? Kurasa tidak, karena penglihatanku sangat bagus berkat dibantu oleh kacamata.

Telingaku menangkap suara Adu Du yang membentak keras pada Ejo Jo karena telah menghancurkan Probe dengan sekali serangan. Aku dapat mengerti perasaan Adu Du yang telah kehilangan seseorang yang telah dipercaya sehingga ia ingin membalas dendam atas kehancuran robot ungu kesayangannya. Mungkin jika Boboiboy telah dibinasa oleh seseorang, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Adu Du.

Akhirnya semua tenaga telah selesai aku kumpulkan dan tenaga itu cukup untuk mengeluarkan Naga Bayangan. Aku pun mulai membuat pilar hitam keunguan menjulang tinggi ke langit hingga membuat langit yang tadinya biru cerah kini awan hitam menyelimuti langit, sosok Naga Bayangan keluar dari awan hitam—khirnya kekuatan terbesarku keluar. Bersiaplah untuk kekalahanmu, Ejo Jo!

Untuk mengalahkan Ejo Jo, aku perlu menghancurkan robot PETAI terlebih dulu. Maka mangsa dari Naga Bayanganku sekarang adalah robot hitam mengkilap itu. Naga Bayanganku mulai membuka mulutnya, menghisap segala benda yang berada dalam jangkauannya—dan salah satunya robot PETAI. Bersiaplah untuk merasakan apa yang dialami oleh Probe—mungkin aku sedikit membantu Adu Du untuk membalas dendam.

Akhirnya robot PETAI berhasil aku hancurkan. Tentunya menggunakan Naga Bayangan menguras banyak tenagaku hingga kakiku tak mampu menahan berat tubuhku. Karena aku tengah berdiri di tempat tinggi, jadi tubuhku mulai tumbang hingga jatuh dari tempat itu. Namun Ochobot datang untuk menangkap tubuhku yang sudah tidak ada tenaga untuk bergerak.

_Aku telah melakukan perintahmu. Pilihanku memang tidak salah untuk mempercayaimu, dan kau juga mempercayaiku. Aku harap setelah ini aku dapat mengucapkan terima kasih padamu._

Kemudian semuanya pun menjadi gelap.


	6. Prompt 6: Crossdressing

**BoBoiBoy dan seluruh karakter yang terlibat di dalamnya itu milik Animonsta Studios! Saya hanya meminjam mereka dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning: Alternative Reality, OOCness, possible typo(s), BL, Crossdressing, Gajeness, DLDR.**

**Prompt 6: Crossdressing **(Thanks to** Kalajengking **dan** Rikanagisa**)

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

"Hei, apa yang kalian semua akan ikut pesta dansa yang diadakan nanti?" Ying bertanya dengan begitu antusias kepada keempat teman baiknya.

"Tentu saja aku akan ikut! Aku tidak akan ketinggalan pesta kelulusan kita!" Gopal juga begitu antusias.

Yaya menganggukkan kepalanya, menyatakan bahwa ia setuju dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan dari teman bertubuh besar itu. "Dan apa kalian tahu, aku sudah diizinkan oleh panitiannya untuk menyediakan biskuit buatanku untuk dijadikan makanan kecil di pesta nanti!"

Keempat temannya Yaya hanya bisa menjatuhkan keringat dari pelipis mereka sembari mengambil beberapa langkah mundur.

"Nanti kalian akan memakannya, kan?"

Mereka berempat pun—sengaja—bergumam kecil, seolah mereka sedang berpikir. Kita semua tahu bahwa biskuit hasil tangan Yaya sungguh lezat rasanya, karena rasa biskuit itu terlalu lezat sampai berhasil membuat orang yang memakannya langsung tak sadarkan diri dengan wajahnya memucat—hanya makna kiasan saja.

Mereka pun harus berpikir dua kali lipat untuk masalah risiko. Jika mereka menolak untuk tidak memakan biskuit itu, maka mereka semua telah berada diujung tanduk kehidupan, dan jika mereka memaksakan diri untuk memakan biskuit itu, tetap sama saja hidup mereka berada ditunjuk tanduk. Oh, seandainya saja ada pilihan ketiga.

"Ah, mungkin aku akan memakannya…"

Yaya pun histeris bahagia saat mendengar jawaban dari Boboiboy, sementara sisanya hanya bisa terpaku di tempat dengan keadaan rahang bawah mereka jatuh hingga lebar maksimal.

"…tapi dengan satu syarat!" Boboiboy melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan sebuah seringai terukir indah di wajahnya sembari mata cokelatnya menatap Fang yang tepat berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Eh?" Pemuda berkacamata ungu itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau teman yang satu ini mempunyai maksud terselubung.

"Syaratnya apa?" Yaya bertanya pada Boboiboy dengan begitu antusias. Oh bagaimana tidak, baru saja temannya yang mampu memanipulasi ketiga elemen di bumi itu mengatakan bahwa ia akan memakan biskuitnya dengan sebuah syarat.

"Tenang saja, syaratnya tidak terlalu berat." Seringai belum pudar dari wajah Boboiboy.

Lalu Boboiboy memberikan isyarat pada Yaya agar mendekatkan telinganya, dan Yaya pun menurut begitu saja. Ying dan Gopal hanya menatap satu sama lain, mereka telah membuat asumsi kalau teman bertopi jingga itu mempunyai rencana. Sementara Fang mulai mengambil langkah mundur perlahan, oh sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya.

"Fang!"

Sosok yang dipanggil hanya bisa bergidik ngeri saat Yaya memanggilnya dengan nada tidak biasa. Oh, semoga saja kau selamat dari ancaman, Fang.

"Ikut aku sebentar, yuk!"

Tubuh Fang semakin bergetar hebat, sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan berada di dalam zona bahaya. Ingin sekali rasanya untuk tidak menuruti perintah Yaya, tapi hasilnya yang ada hanya ia akan menemukan dirinya dengan kondisi berbaring tak berdaya. Yang hanya ia bisa lakukan hanyalah berjalan lesu mengikuti Yaya dari belakang.

"Nah, Ying, Gopal! Mari kita mampir sebentar ke rumahku!"

* * *

Suara detik jarum jam terus berdetak telah mengisi ruang tamu di dalam rumah Boboiboy. Sang pemilik mulai menguap, Ying telah memejamkan kedua matanya, dan Gopal telah selesai menghabiskan camilan yang telah disediakan oleh pemilik rumah.

"Hei, Boboiboy! Sebenarnya kita sedang menunggu apa sih?!" tanya Gopsl dengan nada jengkel.

Ying pun ikut menimpali. "Iya… sudah tiga setengah jam kita menunggu di ruangan ini!"

"Sabarlah sedikit, kita sedang menunggu Yaya dan Fang kembali…" Boboiboy membalas dengan nada cuek. "…lagipula memaksanya adalah hal yang paling sulit untuk dilakukan olehku, jadi aku yakin pasti Yaya akan memenuhi syaratnya dengan mudah—walau butuh waktu selama ini."

Ying dan Gopal kembali menatap satu sama lain sembari mengerjapkan kedua mata mereka. Mereka semakin yakin kalau Boboiboy punya rencana besar.

"Ah, maaf ya aku telah membuat kaliam semua menunggu begitu lama!"

Akhirnya orang yang tengah ditunggu muncul juga. Yaya datang dengan memasang wajah yang berbunga-bunga.

"Apa kau berhasil memenuhi syarat itu?" Pemuda bertopi jingga itu langsung bertanya _to the point_ pada Yaya, dan iapun mendapat jawaban sebuah anggukkan kepala dari gadis yang mengenakan kerudung. "Mana buktinya?"

Yaya mulai menarik napas sepanjang mungkin. "Fang! Sekarang saatnya untuk kau muncul!"

Yang dipanggil namanya oleh Yaya mulai memunculkan diri, dengan guratan merah di wajahnya ia mendekati keempat temannya. Ying dan Gopal kembali menjatuhkan rahang bawah mereka.

"_Gothic Loli_?!"

"Kenapa? Kalian keberatan?" seru Fang sembari menatap setajam mungkin ke arah Ying dan Gopal. "Yaya yang memaksaku untuk memakai baju ini, jadi memakai baju ini bukan berdasarkan keinginanku." Kemudian matanya beralih menatap Boboiboy dengan tajam. "Ini semua salahmu!"

"Apa?" ujar Boboiboy seolah ialah bukan dalang dari semua ini. "Aku hanya ingin tahu baju itu cocok tidak jika kau yang pakai, dan ternyata kau cocok menggunakannya. Aku memang pandai memilihkanmu baju." Lanjutnya sembari membanggakan diri sendiri. "Ternyata kau kelihatan cantik dan imut jika mengenakannya…"

Fang berdecak kesal walau guratan merah di wajahnya kian menambah. Seharusnya malam menjelang pesta dansanya ini yang tadinya dilanda kebahagiaan tapi kini mengapa harus dilanda dengan kesialan?

"Oh ya, Yaya!" Mata cokelat milik Boboiboy menatap Yaya dengan heran. "Kenapa kau tidak merias wajah Fang sesuai dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya?"

Urat merah perempatan kecil mulai muncul di kepala Fang, sudah cukup ia harus menahan seluruh amarahnya. Jadi pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu mengeluarkan seluruh kemarahannya dengan meninggalkan sebuah cakaran penuh dendam dari Harimau Bayangan miliknya.


	7. Prompt 7: Bahasa Matematika

**BoBoiBoy dan seluruh karakter yang terlibat di dalamnya itu milik Animonsta Studios! Saya hanya meminjam mereka dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning: ****SHS!****Alternative Reality, OOCness, BL****, possible typo(s), humor gagal, ada beberapa yang menyangkut mata pelajaran Matematika untuk **_**senior high school**_**, bagi yang tak mau lihat saya persilakan untuk men-**_**skip **_**prompt ini, DLDR.**

**Prompt 7: Bahasa Matematika **(Thanks to my friend **Elli **corettipucoret **Muslihat**for your idea)

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

Semenjak kelas Matematika telah usai hari ini Boboiboy memasang wajah masam, mata cokelatnya menatap lembaran kertas yang sudah tertoreh berbagai coretan angka yang telah disusun rapi dari kepalanya seminggu yang lalu. Matanya masih terfokus pada coretan yang terletak di samping kiri atas dengan tinta merah—ya, itulah nilai yang ia peroleh dari ujian Matematika yang diadakan dari seminggu yang lalu.

Dua puluh tiga persen. Itulah nilai yang diperolehnya pada ujian Matematika dengan materi yang paling ia tidak sukai—Logika Matematika.

Bagaimana ia memberitahukan nilainya kepada kakeknya? Pasti ia akan mendapatkan hadiah ceramah yang sangat lama dan pastinya itu akan membosankan. Oh, tapi untungnya Papa Zola—guru kelas Matematika—sangat baik sehingga beliau mengadakan perbaikan untuk nilai Matematika yang masih dibawah standar ketentuan nilai untuk lolos—ini berlaku untuk yang mendapatkan nilai empat puluh lima persen.

Yang berarti pemuda yang mengenakan topi jingga itu harus kembali mempelajari materi yang sangat ia tidak sukai itu. Matanya sudah terlalu malas untuk melihat berbagai jenis pernyataan, pernyataan yang dinegasikan, hukum-hukum yang berlaku dalam ekuivalensi, penarikan kesimpulan, penyusunan bukti, induksi Matematika, dan masih banyak lagi sub-materi yang terdapat dalam Logika Matematika.

Boboiboy mulai mengacak helaian rambutnya frustasi. "Argh! Materi ini membuat kepalaku pusing! Mana untuk lolos remedial itu nilainya harus tujuh puluh persen pula …"

"Untuk apa kau ambil pusing? Kau hanya perlu belajar lagi agar kau bisa lolos remedial."

Boboiboy menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, mata cokelatnya menangkap sosok pemuda berkacamata sedang berdiri sembari menatap angkuh padanya. "Kau sih enak, Fang—tidak perlu ikut remedial …"

"Enak apanya?" Fang membenarkan posisi berdirinya, kemudian perlahan mendekati meja Boboiboy. "Walau aku tidak ikut remedial, tapi nilaiku tetap saja jelek."

"Memangnya nilaimu berapa?"

"Delapan puluh tiga persen."

Seketika mata hitam Fang menangkap tubuh pemuda itu mulai meringkuk sedih di atas lantai sembari diselimuti aura hitam keunguan aneh, sebulir keringat jatuh dari keningnya akibat melihat Boboiboy dalam keadaan seperti itu. "Itu sih sudah bagus …" gumam Boboiboy lirih.

Sesaat Fang menarik napas, kemudian mengeluarkannya dalam sekali hembusan kasar. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu belajar agar nilaimu bisa di atas ketentuan standarnya."

Pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu mulai bangkit dari acara meringkuk sedih, mata cokelatnya menatap Fang dengan mata berbinar-binar—menatap dengan penuh berharap. Sepertinya Fang salah berbicara—ia mulai mengerutuki tawarannya tadi. Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu hanya menghela napas pasrah, kemudian ia menarik tempat duduk terdekat dan duduk di dekat meja Boboiboy. Jemari lentiknya mengambil lembaran kertas ujian milik Boboiboy dan mulai membahas soal yang terterah dalam kertas ujian itu.

Boboiboy tentunya mendengarkan semua penjelasan dari Fang dengan baik—walau ia tak yakin apa ia akan menangkap semua materi yang telah dijelaskan oleh pemuda berkacamata itu. Satu setengah jam sudah terlewati, waktu berjalan begitu sangat cepat bagi pemuda pemilik kedai cokelat yang terkenal di negerinya itu.

"Kau mengerti dengan semua penjelasanku tadi, kan? Masa soal seperti ini saja tidak bisa …"

Boboiboy hanya berdenggung tidak jelas—mengiyakan atas pertanyaan dari Fang, mata cokelatnya menatap melas pada pemuda yang telah mengajarinya itu. "Iya, aku sudah mengerti." Kemudian sesaat pemuda itu menghela napasnya sejenak. "Aku tahu, kau itu bagaikan tautologi**[1]**, dan aku itu kontradiksi**[2]** di matamu. Kemudian dilihat dengan menggunakan lensa cekung yang selalu nilainya negatif. Apa-apa aku yang salah …"

Sekali lagi pemuda yang mampu memanipulasi tiga—bukan, lima elemen bumi itu berhasil membuat sebulir keringat jatuh dari pelipisnya. "Kau itu mau curhat atau mengejekku karena aku menggunakan kacamata, hah?!"

"Mungkin keduanya …"

Kini beberapat urat merah perempatan kecil mulai menghiasi kepala Fang, kepalan tangannya mulai diangkat ke udara. Setelah itu hanya tinggal Boboiboy yang tengah dikejar oleh harimau bayangan milik Fang, sementara dirinya mulai berjalan meninggalkan soosk pemuda itu.

* * *

**[1] **Tautologi: Dalam Logika Matematika, berarti nilainya selalu benar.

**[2] **Kontradiksi: Dalam Logika Matematika, berarti nilainya selalu salah.

* * *

**P.S**: Kalo Anda gagal paham dengan kalimat yang dikatakan Boboiboy—walau sudah ada pengertiannya, ini maksudnya: "Aku tahu, kau itu selalu benar, dan aku selalu salah di matamu. Kemudian dilihat dengan menggunakan lensa cekung yang nilainya selalu negatif. Apa-apa aku yang salah …"


	8. Prompt 8: Menunggu

**BoBoiBoy dan seluruh karakter yang terlibat di dalamnya itu milik Animonsta Studios! Saya hanya meminjam mereka dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning: Alternative Universe, OOCness, possible typo(s), genderbend, fluff gagal, Gajeness, DLDR.**

**Prompt 8: Menunggu**

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

"_Ingat ya, Boboiboy. Jika kau berhasil menikahi Fang nanti, maka kau harus menjaganya dengan baik! Karena kondisi tubuh Fang itu sangat lemah, maka dari itu kau jangan sampai membuat tubuhnya merasa lelah!"_

"_Iya, Kakek! Boboiboy berjanji kalau nanti Boboiboy tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu pada Fang!"_

"_Nah, itu baru cucu Kakek!"_

.

.

Dentuman detik jarum jam mulai memenuhi seisi ruangan ini, hanya ada seorang perempuan bermahkotakan surai pendek hitam kebiruan dalam ruangan ini. Menunggu dan menunggu, itulah yang dilakukannya kini. Menunggu sang behalan hatinya kembali ke rumah karena jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi—lewat dari jam lemburnya.

Seharusnya perempuan itu sudah terlelap dalam alam mimpinya, mengingat kondisi tubuhnya yang sangat tidak mendukung, namun ia tetap harus menunggu sang suaminya walau hingga sang raja tata surya muncul di ufuk timur sekalipun—ia tidak peduli.

Manik hitam cermelang di balik lensa cekungnya menatap meja kecil berkayu oak di dekatnya, terdapat beberapa plastik bening dan potongan kertas kecil yang sudah tak berbentuk tersusun tidak tertatur di sana. Kemudian maniknya berpaling kembali menatap jarum jam dinding, pandangannya mulai mengabur diakibatkan kurangnya mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, namun ia harus tetap terjaga.

Sudah hampir tiga hari sang belahan hatinya itu tidak kembali ke rumah dari pekerjaannya. Hal apa yang membuatnya tidak pulang? Apa dia tidak merindukan istrinya yang masih setia menunggunya?

Berbagai pertanyaan mulai menampak dalam pikirannya, dan itu semua hampir membuat perempuan itu frustasi. Namun ia harus menahan semua gejolak emosi dalam dirinya itu, mengingat dirinya sulit untuk mengeluarkan emosinya.

Indera pendengarannya mulai menangkap suara samar, namun ia tahu kalau itu suara pintu kayu yang sedang didorong ke dalam—pertanda ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Perempuan bersurai hitam keunguan itu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, kemudian mulai berdiri dan menghampiri suara itu berasal. Dugaannya sangat tepat, kini di depannya berdirinya sosok pria jangkung dengan kondisi berantakan yang sangat tidak asing baginya.

"Aku pulang, Fang …"

Perempuan itu berusaha untuk menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya. "Selamat datang, Boboiboy …"

Boboiboy mulai melepaskan sepatu berkulit cokelat, sementara Fang mulai membantu melepaskan blazer yang pria itu kenakan dan membawakan bawaannya. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan perlahan menuju ruangan pribadi mereka. Boboiboy mulai menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di atas tempat tidur, pria itu mulai merasakan hilang penatnya perlahan. Manik cokelanya berpaling menatap Fang sedang merapikan pakaiannya di sebuat pengait sebelum perempuan itu duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak mau mandi dulu?"

"Tidak, aku sudah sangat lelah untuk melakukannya. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana rasanya bekerja selama hampir tiga hari berturut-turut dengan waktu istirahat yang kurang, kan?"

Fang hanya bisa melemparkan senyum tipis pada suaminya itu. "Sifatmu tidak berubah ternyata, ya."

Pria itu hanya membalas dengan gumaman kecil, kemudian ia mulai duduk sembari mendekati istrinya. "Jangan-jangan kau menungguku selama itu, ya?" Fang tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya. "Kenapa kau menungguku? Kau tahu sendiri kan kondisi tubuhmu bagaimana …" Fang hanya mengangguk kecil. "Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali padamu agar kau menjaga kondisi tubuhmu, bahkan aku pernah dinasehati oleh Kakek karena tidak menjagamu dengan baik."

Fang hanya bisa tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah Boboiboy yang mulai masam. "Iya, iya. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya rindu padamu saja, makanya aku rela untuk menunggumu walau selama ini."

Wajah masam Boboiboy mulai memudar, memunculkan sinar kebahagiaan dari manik cokelatnya sembari menaikkan kedua sudut kedua tangannya mendekap tubuh sang istri yang lebih kecil darinya, menyalurkan perasaan yang mendekap pada dirinya, membuat rona merah mulai menghiasi wajah cantiknya Fang. Perempuan itu mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, ia hanya bisa menyamankan diri dalam dekapan pria itu.

"Tidak salah aku menikahimu …"

"Hehe, dasar gombal …"


	9. Prompt 9: Musisi

**BoBoiBoy dan seluruh karakter yang terlibat di dalamnya itu milik Animonsta Studios! Saya hanya meminjam mereka dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning: ****Alternative Universe****, BL, OOCness, ****possible typo(s), DLDR.**

**Prompt**** 9: Musisi**

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

"Kenapa kau menjadi seorang musisi dan menyukaiku, Boboiboy?"

Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh seorang pemuda berhelaikan hitam kebiruan yang mencuat kepada pemuda berhelaikan hitam pendek setelah semua hadirin yang telah menyaksikan penampilan luar biasa dari musisi terkenal dalam negerinya itu.

"Lagu bisa mengungkapkan perasaan yang tak tersampaikan, disitulah letak alasan kenapa aku ingin menjadi seorang musisi, karena aku ingin menciptakan sebuah musik yang bisa mewakili perasaanku kepadamu, Fang …" ucapnya, pemuda bermanik cokelat cermelang yang mengenakan kemeja lengan tanggung itu menatap orang di depannya yakin, kemudian dia tersenyum. "Tak peduli seberapa banyak pun kau menolakku, aku akan terus menciptakan sebuah lagu yang akan kau dengar, hingga perasaanku itu sampai padamu dan kau tahu betapa menderitanya diriku menahan semua ini."

Fang menunduk, berusaha agar manik hitamnya tidak bertemu dengan manik cokelat itu. "Jangan memaksa, lupakan saja aku," ujarnya dengan nada serak.

"Kalau aku bisa …" Boboiboy pun menundukkan kepalanya juga, semua apa yang dirasakannya kini telah melanda hatinya dan bercampur menjadi satu. "Kalau aku bisa aku sudah melupakanmu sejak dari awal kita bertemu."

Mereka berdua kini terhanyut dalam diam, tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suaranya. Mereka berdua kini hanya bisa berargumen sendiri dalam benak mereka, merasa tidak enak satu sama lain. Seberkas film mulai menampak dalam benak mereka, memunculkan bagaimana awal cerita di mana mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Pertama kali Fang bertemu dengan Boboiboy saat mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, saat itu Fang melihat Boboiboy tengah duduk termenung di dekat hilir sungai dengan sebuah alat musik kecil yang memiliki lekukan di bagian tengahnya. Fang memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya dan sedikit menghibur Boboiboy. Sejak saat itu mereka semakin akrab, dan juga menimbulkan jejak cinta dalam hati mereka.

Hingga saat ini jejak itu masih ada dalam hati mereka, hanya saja mereka tidak ada yang mau mengungkapkannya. Sehingga terjadinya penyesalan yang mendalam, terutama untuk sang musisi itu. Kini Fang telah ditunangkan oleh seorang gadis berketurunan asli setara dengannya, dan dirinya sendiri pun telah ditunangkan oleh gadis yang sudah lama mengincarnya semenjak masih sekolah dasar.

Pemuda berkacamata itu mulai mencoba untuk kembali menatap pemuda itu. "Salahku, ya?"

"Tidak, jangan menyalahlan dirimu, ini bukan salah siapa-siapa." Boboiboy mulai mengembangkan senyumnya, menyembunyikan kesedihannya lewat senyum hampa. Sang musisi itu mulai membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi pemuda yang merupakan cinta pertamanya itu. "Kita akan bertemu lagi, secara tak sengaja di suatu tempat, di suatu dimensi waktu yang berbeda. Sampai saat itu tiba mungkin aku tidak akan mengubah perasaanku, jika Tuhan mengizinkan kita untuk hidup bersama …"

Perlahan pemuda berhelai hitam pendek itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Fang sendiri yang mulai menjatuhkan bulir kristal dari sela matanya yang tak sanggup ia bendung lagi. Fang menangis dalam diam. "Ya, kita akan bertemu lagi …"

"Jika kita bertemu lagi nanti, aku akan membuat lagu khusus kupersembahkan untukmu, di mana lagu itu akan hanya menceritakan tentang kita berdua saja."

Suara Boboiboy mulai samar-samar, namun Fang masih dapat mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu. Itu semakin membuat bulir kristal mengalir deras dari sela matanya, ia berusaha untuk tidak meledakkan tangisnya. Ia mulai meringkukkan tubuhnya, membenamkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan bulir-bulir kristal yang semakin banyak menuruni wajahnya.


	10. Prompt 10: Di Atas

**BoBoiBoy dan seluruh karakter yang terlibat di dalamnya itu milik Animonsta Studios! Saya hanya meminjam mereka dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning: Semi-Canon, OOCness, possible typo(s), Gajeness, DLDR.**

**Prompt 10: Di Atas**

.

.

.

||.||.||.||

.

.

.

Hari-hari yang dilewati oleh bocah berkacamata ini selalu membuatnya merasakan betapa bosannya hidup ini—tidak ada yang berbeda sedikitpun.

Bangun pagi sendiri, menyiapkan sarapan sendiri, berangkat ke sekolah sendiri, memperhatikan semua materi yang diberikan oleh Papa Zola setiap kali ada kelas Matematika, kembali ke rumah. Prosesnya berulang begitu saja bak sebuah rantai makanan di suatu ekosistem tertentu. Bahkan dirinya saat ini tidak mengerti mengapa proses itu selalu terulang tanpa henti, ia sempat berharap kapan proses itu berhenti untuk tidak mengulangnya.

Dan secercah harapannya itu mulai nampak ketika sosok bocah yang mengenakan topi dinosaurus itu masuk ke dalam kehidupannya itu.

Semisalnya adalah—

"Hei Boboiboy! Bisakah kita pergi dari sini sebelum orang-orang mengetahui apa yang sedang kita lakukan?" ujar Fang jengkel pada seorang bocah yang kini tengah berada di atasnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku masih belum selesai di sini." Boboiboy mulai memegang pelan kedua pundak milik Fang, hingga membuat bocah berhelaikan biru keunguan yang mencuat berantakan itu sedikit mengeluarkan erangan.

"Hei! Jangan terlalu keras meremas kedua pundakku!"

Boboiboy mulai memamerkan senyuman khasnya. "Maaf."

Kini Fang harus menahan semua erangan-erangan yang mendesak keluar dari bibir tipisnya saat tubuhnya merasakan sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh bocah bermata cokelat itu, menahan semua rasa sakit yang menusuk tubuhnya. Rasa sakit yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Hei! Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya dengan baik, biar aku saja yang melakukannya!" Fang mulai mendorong kasar bocah yang berada di atasnya, hingga membuat Boboiboy berpindah posisi dengan bocah berkacamata itu.

Topi dinasaurus milik Boboiboy terlepas begitu saja akibat dorongan kasar yang ia terima, ia mulai mengerutkan keningnya—menatap tidak suka pada bocah yang tengah sedikit memamerkan seringai kemenangan yang sedikit tercetak di wajahnya. Sontak ia membalas dengan memberikan dorongan keras—kembali—hingga membuat mereka bertukar posisi lagi. Giliran bagi Boboiboy untuk membalas seringai yang tadi dilemparkan oleh Fang untuknya.

Boboiboy mulai berdecak bangga. "Memang seharusnya aku yang ada di atas karena kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya."

Fang mulai menggertakkan gerahamnya, mata hitam cermelangnya berkilat marah pada sosok bocah yang kini berhasil kembali merebut kekuasaan untuk di atas. "Awas saja kau—"

"Hei! Ada apa ribut-ribut seperti ini?"

Spontan kedua bocah yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok lelaki yang sudah berusia lanjut tengah menatap heran pada mereka. Kedua bocah itu pun mulai saling membantu untuk berdiri.

"Tidak ada, Kek. Hanya saja—Boboiboy hanya ingin mengambil kotak yang berada di atas lemari ini saja, tapi Fang tidak mau mengangkatku ke atas agar aku meraihnya dengan mudah …"

"Kau itu berat, dan hanya mengambil kotak itu saja memakan waktu dari sepuluh menit—memang apa susahnya untuk mengambil kotak itu?!"

"Apa katamu!?"

Sebulir keringat jatuh tepat di pelipisnya sang Kakek, sepasang matanya menangkap kedua bocah itu kembali adu mulut yang tidak akan pernah habisnya—menurut persepsinya.

"Kapan ya Drama Korea ini berakhir—?" celoteh sang Kakek yang tidak perlu.


	11. Chapter 11

**BoBoiBoy dan seluruh karakter yang terlibat di dalamnya itu milik Animonsta Studios! Saya hanya meminjam mereka dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning: Semi-Canon, OOCness, possible typo(s), little Shōnen-ai, OC inside, Gajeness, DLDR.**

**Prompt 11: Padang Rumput, Gadis Kecil, **_**Cheesecake **_(Thanks to **IcedCappuccino**)

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

Cahaya mulai menusuk mata, membuat bocah itu menyiritkan keningnya. Bocah itu mulai mengambil langkah kecil di atas lautan hijau nan segar ini. Menyusahkan memang kembali ke rumah jika melewati padang rumput, tapi ini demi kebaikannya—maksudnya, agar bocah itu tidak bertemu dengan rival abadinya itu.

Bocah itu sedikit berdecak kesal. Benaknya mulai mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan memorinya hingga menjadi satu, memunculkan seberkas film singkat di mana di dalamnya terdapat kejadian kecil—yang untuk kesekian kalinya—yang membuat sepasang rival itu perang adu mulut.

"_Hei, Boboiboy! Kau cari masalah lagi denganku, hah?!"_

"_Siapa yang mencari masalah denganmu, aku hanya berkata dengan jujur; aku lebih hebat darimu. Kau sendiri yang bilang—"_

"_Aku hanya bilang kau hebat, bukan berarti kau lebih hebat dariku—tentunya aku lebih hebat!"_

"_Apa katamu—?!"_

"_Cari masalah denganku!?"_

Ia terus mengambil langkah ke depan, melintasi padang rerumputan hijau yang luasnya tak dapat dihitung oleh kasat mata. Asal dirinya dapat pulang dan tidak bertemu dengan rivalnya itu untuk sementara waktu, maka usahanya ini tidak akan sia-sia.

Langkahnya terhenti sesaat ketika telinganya menangkap suara isak tangis kecil, sepasang mata hitam cermelangnya mulai menyapu sekelilingnya—mencari sosok yang tengah mengeluarkan isak tangisnya. Sesaat sepasang matanya sedikit melebar ketika menangkap sosok gadis kecil yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon sembari menelungkupkan wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya yang sengaja ia peluk.

Spontan bocah itu berjalan mendekati sosok gadis kecil itu, kemudian ia mulai duduk di sebelah gadis kecil itu yang masih mengeluarkan isak tangisnya. "Kenapa kau menangis sendiri di sini?"

Sosok gadis kecil itu sedikit terlonjak kaget, spontan ia mendongakkan wajahnya agar matanya dapat menangkap sosok bocah yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. "Kau siapa?"

Bocah bermata hitam cermelang itu sedikit bergumam bingung. "Aku Fang, kau—?"

"Aku Faith …"

Sesaat Fang mengamati sosok gadis kecil itu; helaian biru keunguan sebahu yang melindungi kepalanya dari sinar ultraviolet, mata hitam cermelang dibalik lenca cekung yang diberi _frame _dan bingkai ungu.

_Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau aku dan Faith memiliki persamaan_, ujar Fang dalam benaknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong—Faith, kenapa kamu menangis?" Fang kembali bertanya pada gadis kecil itu sembari memberikan sedikit senyuman—yang tidak kontras.

"Tadi aku bertengkar dengan teman baikku, aku merasa tidak enak padanya. Jadi—" ujar Faith yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan beberapa isakan tangis kecil.

Seketika Fang merasa ada sengatan listrik aneh yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar hebat saat ia mendengarkan apa yang dialami oleh Faith. Kepalanya mulai sedikit menunduk, hatinya mulai menjadi tak karuan—entah itu harus marah, sedih, ataupun senang.

"Mungkin cara yang tepat adalah dengan meminta maaf pada temanmu itu, karena dengan maaf masalah dapat terselesaikan." Tiba-tiba saja kalimat itu terucap keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya Fang, membuat Faith sedikit melebarkan sepasang matanya.

Kalimat yang tadi Fang lontarkan membuat kepingan-kepingan semangat pada gadis kecil itu mulai terkumpul menjadi satu dalam dirinya, ia mulai menghapus jejak air mata yang sempat menggenangi matanya. "Baik! Akan aku lakukan!"

Faith mulai bangkit berdiri, kemudian ia mulai membuat langkah kecil namun dalam tempo cepat dan mulai meninggalkan Fang yang masih duduk di bawah pohon itu. "Terima kasih untuk sarannya ya, Kak Fang!"

Seluas senyum hampa terkembang manis di wajahnya Fang, matanya sudah tidak menangkap sosok gadis kecil itu. Sejenka ia mengambil napas, kemudian mengeluarkannya dalam satu hembusan pasrah.

"Mungkin aku juga harus minta maaf padanya juga …"

*)(*(*)*

Sesaat sepasang mata hitamnya menatap bangunan yang sangat tidak asing bagi dirinya, ia telah tiba di depan rumah dari sang rival—dan pada akhirnya usahanya untuk kembali ke rumah tanpa bertemu dengan rivalnya hanya menjadi secercah harapan kosong saja. Ah—ia tidak peduli, asalkan perasaan aneh yang bergelonjak dalam dirinya itu dapat sedikit pencerahan.

Baru saja Fang akan mengucapkan salam, tiba-tiba saja bocah yang tengah dicarinya itu keluar dari rumahnya. Membuat masing-masing sepasang mata mereka saling bertemu sesaat, kedua pasang mata itu saling memancarkan sinar aneh yang sulit diterjemahkan oleh mereka.

"Boboiboy—" Fang mulai menyerukan nama sang rivalnya. "Maafkan aku untuk kejadian yang tadi, masalah siapa yang paling hebat di antara kita. Aku—" Suaranya begitu bergetar, seolah lidahnya keluh untuk mengeluarkan rangkaian kata. Wajah bocah berkacamata itu sedikit menoleh ke samping untuk tidak bertemu dengan tatapan mata dari rivalnya.

Seulas senyum simpul tercipta di wajah Boboiboy, bahkan kini tawa kecil juga ikut keluar dari mulutnya. "Anggap saja kejadian tadi itu hanya candaan, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf—karena seharusnya aku yang minta maaf."

Fang hanyut dalam diam, bocah itu tidak tahu apakah saat ini waktunya untuk merasa senang atau tidak, perasaan aneh masih berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Mata hitamnya berusaha untuk menatap bocah di depannya yang masih melemparkan senyum padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong—Fang, apa kau mau makan _cheesecake _yang baru saja aku beli tadi?" tanya Boboiboy sembari menyodorkan sepiring kecil di mana di atasnya terdapat sepotong kue kecil yang dilapisi oleh _softcream_ yang begitu menggiurkan.

Sebelah alis Fang sedikit terangkat saat ia mendengar tawaran dari sang rivalnya itu. Keraguan sedikit melanda hatinya. "Aku—"

"Ah, ayo!"

Boboiboy seenaknya memotong kalimat Fang yang belum selesai sembari menarik lengan kecil dari bocah berkacamata itu ke tempat di mana mereka bisa duduk. Bocah bertopi dinasaurus orange itu kembali menyodorkan sepotong _cheesecake_ pada Fang, dan bocah berambut biru keunguan itu tak bisa mengelak untuk menolak tawaran dari rivalnya itu.

"Terima kasih …" ucap Fang cepat. Kemudian ia mulai mengambil sepotong _cheesecake _itu tanpa menatap wajahnya Boboiboy, rasa panas mulai menjalar di sekitar wajahnya—kini ia yakin kalau wajahnya tengah memerah.

* * *

**Hanya sekedar info saja, OC dalam drabble ini itu merupakan Fang versi perempuan yang disajikan dalam sosok gadis kecil lho /?  
**

**EDITED:**

**Ah, maaf untuk prompt yang kemarin. Aku malah update _doc_ yang sama, padahal sudah aku cek dan itu sudah benar tapi_—_kenapa jadi berubah? Tapi ya sudahlah, yang penting untuk me-_reupdate_ prompt 11.**

**And _I say t__hanks to _Yukrty The Fantasy Girl _so much _yang telah protes(?) padaku karena kecerobohanku ini. **  
**Sekali lagi mohon maaf untuk ketidanyamaannya. ^^  
**


	12. Prompt 12: Aku mah gitu orangnya

**B****oBoiBoy dan seluruh karakter yang terlibat di dalamnya itu milik Animonsta Studios! Saya hanya meminjam mereka dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning: Alternative Universe, OOCness, possible typo(s), Gajeness, DLDR.**

**Prompt 12: Aku mah gitu orangnya**

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

Lalunya sayup angin ringan yang membawa suara, "Bisakah matamu itu berpaling sesaat dari tabletmu dan membantu mama?" ke telinga seorang gadis berkacamata yang kedua mata kelabunya sibuk menatap salah sebuah alat elektronik miliknya.

Kedua pasang mata kelabu itu sedikit memutar malas, gadis berkacamata itu sedikit menghela napas kasar. "Iya. Tunggu beberapa menit lagi," ujarnya singkat.

Kembali sepasang mata itu menatap layar dari benda elektronik canggih miliknya itu. Senyum simpul tercipta di wajahnya ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang unik dari layar itu.

Ya—saat ini gadis itu tengah sibuk bermain dengan salah satu akun media sosial miliknya dengan gambar burung biru sebagai maskotnya.

"Wah—model bajunya bagus sekali! Lucu dan imut—! Aku mau pesan baju ini ah—semoga saja masih ada," celoteh gadis berkacamata bulat itu bahagia.

Jemari lentiknya mulai menari ringan di atas layar benda elektroniknya. Jemarinya sedikit menekan layar itu pada sebuah _link _yang membawanya ke sebuah situs yang biasa dipergunakan untuk jual-beli suatu barang atau jasa. Senyumnya semakin melebar ketika ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya semenjak tadi. Mulailah ia membaca penjelasan singkat yang terpajang jelas di keterangan barang incarannya.

"Jadi cara memesan baju ini dengan mengirim pesan ke nomor telepon yang tercantum di sini ya …"

Segeralah gadis berambut hitam yang diikat dua itu mencatat nomor telepon yang terterah di sana dan secepatnya ia mengirim pesan untuk memesan barang incarannya itu, mengingat ibunya tengah memerlukan bantuannya kini.

"Ying! Kau lama sekali! Katanya mau membantu mama …"

Nah, _kan_.

Ying mulai mengambil napas panjang, yang kemudian dikeluarkannya dalam sekali hembusan kasar. "Iya, aku datang!"

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

Jika sedang tidak ada pekerjaan yang menimpanya kini, maka waktu itu akan dipergunakan oleh Ying untuk bermain dengan benda elektronik kesayangannya. Bahkan kini gadis itu tengah mempersiapkan tempatnya yang cocok untuk bermain dengan salah satu _gadget _kepunyaannya.

Di tangannya telah membawa sebuah nampan dengan di atasnya sebuah toples berisi kue kering dan secangkir teh untuk menemaninya di bawah langit sore yang memancarkan keindahannya.

Ia mulai medekati kursi untu bersantai yang telah disiapkan sebelumnya oleh dirinya. Ying meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja kecil di sebelah kursi itu. Yang kemudian tangannya mengambil _gadget_-nya dan segera duduk di atas kursi itu, sepasang matanya sudah fokus terhadap benda yang berada dalam genggamannya kini.

Tiba-tiba saja suara familiar menusuk telinganya, membuatnya hampir menjatuhkan _gadget _ -nya. Tanpa menoleh sedikit pun Ying menyahuti suara familiar itu.

"Hei, Ying. Kau yang memesan baju ini?"

Dengan sedikit rasa penasaran sepasang matanya berpaling untuk menatap barang yang dimaksud oleh pemuda berambut ungu kebiruan yang mencuat berantakan itu—yang sempat meneriaki nama Ying sebelumnya. Seketika rasa penasaran itu tergantikan oleh suara teriak bahagia yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis serba warna kuning itu, hingga membuat pemuda itu harus memasang kapas di telinganya kini.

"Akhirnya pesananku datang juga setelah penantian panjangku selama seminggu ini!"

Pemuda itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya tidak jelas pada gadis yang masih sibuk dengan kebahagiaannya.

"Ah—Kak Fang~"

Yang disebut namanya bergidik ngeri seketika. Oh tidak, kali ini pemuda berambut ungu kebiruan itu—Fang—mempunyai wirasat aneh yang menjalar dalam tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana kalau Kak Fang yang terlebih dulu mencoba baju itu untukku?"

"… apah?!"

Wirasatnya tidak salah lagi memang. Baru saja Fang akan mengeluarkan semua penolakannya, mata hitam gelap miliknya menangkap sosok Ying sedang melemparkan tatapan memohon pada dirinya. Di mana tatapan itu berhasil membuat pemuda itu bergidik ngeri lagi.

"Ayolah, Kak Fang. Masa Kakak tidak mau melakukan permintaan dari adik satu-satunya ini—?"

Tubuh Fang semakin bergetar hebat, bahkan kini ia mulai mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Di matanya tatapan yang diberikan oleh Ying bagaikan tatapan seorang iblis yang berhasil mendapatkan mangsa—makna konotasi saja.

Fang pun menghela napas pasrah. "Oke, aku akan mencoba untuk memakai baju ini …"

Suara bahagia yang dikeluarkan oleh Ying membuat pemuda berkacamata itu merinding sesaat. Kemudian dengan membawa barang pesanan Ying di tangannya, Fang masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sembari menunggu kakaknya selesai melakukan apa yang dimintanya, mata kelabu terang miliknya kembali menatap _gadget _yang masih berada di tangannya.

Tidak lama kemudian pemuda itu kembali dengan mengganti semua balutan tubuhnya dengan pakaian milik Ying yang baru saja dipesannya. Kini Fang berpakaian dengan sebuah _dress _lengan panjang yang didominasi oleh warna hitam, dengan memiliki belundru putih di setiap ujung _dress _itu, hanya saja rok _dress _yang kini dikenakannya hanya sampai sebatas paha atasnya saja.

"Ying, apa ini tidak kependekan untukku—maksudku, untukmu?"

Yang disebut namanya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda serba ungu itu. "Tidak, kalau aku yang pakai hanya sampai atas lututku saja. Lagi pula Kakak kan lebih tinggi dariku …"

Dengan memasang wajah memelas Fang berkata, "Apa aku sudah boleh melepaskan baju ini? Aku mulai tidak nyaman menggunakannya," pada Ying.

Gadis berkacamata itu memberikan isyarat pada pemuda berambut ungu kebiruan itu agar segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan secepatnya melepaskan pakaian miliknya. Tentunya Fang mensyukuri hal itu di dalam hatinya.

Ying kembali menatap layar _gadget_-nya, dan segera ia membuka alamat situs di mana mempunyai logo burung biru kembali. Ia segera menulis _tweet _terbaru di akun miliknya.

_Aku pesan baju di sebuah situs online, tapi aku kasih coba Kak Fang untuk memakainya. #__**AkuMahGituOrangnya**_

Setelah gadis itu selesai membuat _tweet_-nya, tak lama kemudian telinganya menangkap suara piring pecah yang berasal dari dalam rumahnya.

"Fang! Tadi aku lihat _tweet _terbaru dari Ying, katanya kamu mencoba baju yang dibeli Ying?"

"Berisik kamu. Lagi pula untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu, Boboiboy?"

"Aku kan hanya ingin melihatmu saat mengenakan baju yang dibeli Ying—karena aku tahu Ying membeli baju yang modelnya lucu."

"Otakmu sudah kau taruh di dengkulmu, hah?! Aku tak mau memakainya lagi."

"Ayolah, Fang~"

"Kalau aku bilang tidak mau, ya tidak mau! Jangan paksa aku, Boboiboy yang nakal! Lagi pula, kau itu makhluk yang kedatangannya tidak diminta—sana! Kembali ke asalmu!"

"Aku tidak mau kembali sebelum aku melihatmu memakai baju yang Ying beli! Titik!"

"KELUAR TIDAK DARI RUMAHKU SEKARANG!?"

"ADUH—!"

Kemudian telinga Ying menangkap suara rintihan sakit dari seseorang di dalam rumahnya dengan diiringi suara dentuman keras dari barang-barang yang sengaja dilempar pada seseorang. Sebentar lagi pastinya rumahnya akan seperti kapal pecah.

Mata kelabunya tetap menatap layar _gadget _miliknya, di mana di layar tersebut memunculkan hal yang menarik untuk dirinya sehingga sebuah seringai kemenangan terbentuk di wajah cantik Ying.

"Tidak salah aku mengambil foto Kak Fang saat mencoba bajuku secara diam-diam. Setelah Kak Fang tidak melemparinya dengan barang-barang yang tidak berdosa itu, akan kutunjukkan foto ini pada Kak Boboiboy!"

Seringai Ying semakin menjadi-jadi, bahkan kini kedua matanya ikut menyeringai.


	13. Prompt 13: Es Krim dan Strawbbery

**B****oBoiBoy dan seluruh karakter yang terlibat di dalamnya itu milik Animonsta Studios! Saya hanya meminjam mereka dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning: Semi-Canon, OOCness, possible typo(s), little Shōnen-ai/Boys Love, Gajeness, DLDR.**

**Prompt 13: Es krim dan Strawberry **(Thanks to **Keita L Sakura **and **Yuktry The Fantasy Girl**_**)**_

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

Bahkan tidak ada makanan terlezat di dunia selain Donat Lobak Merah—ya, inilah yang dirasakan oleh sang pemanipulasi bayangan ini. Apapun akan dilakukan olehnya hanya demi mendapatkan makanan terlezat di dunia itu.

Semisalnya saja …

"Bi, Donat Lobak Merahnya ada?"

"Maaf, yang terakhir sudah dibeli oleh Boboiboy tadi."

Fang hanya bisa menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya hingga lebar maksimal dengan dramatis saat mendengar pernyataan dari sang penjaga kantin sekolah. Mata hitam dibalik lensa cekung itu mendelik tajam ke arah bocah bertopi dinasaurus yang kini sedang duduk di meja kantin—sepasang matanya tertuju pada sebuah donat dengan _topping _wortel merah.

Oh. Itu yang diincarnya semenjak tadi.

"Boboiboy …"

Sosok yang dipanggil namanya menoleh ke arah Fang—yang kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan aura ungu gelap yang menyelimuti tubuh bocah berkacamata itu. Berhasil membuat tubuh bocah berambut hitam pendek itu bergidik ngeri.

Berusaha seolah dirinya tidak bersalah sama sekali, Boboiboy bertanya, "Apa?"

"Kau yang mengambil Donat Lobak Merahku—"

Sebelah alis Boboiboy sedikit terangkat. Bocah bertopi dinosaurus itu kembali bertanya, "Maksudnya apa? Aku gagal paham."

"Kau yang mengambil Donat Lobak Merahku yang terakhir!"

Boboiboy hanya merespon dengan membulatkan mulutnya. Kemudian jemari tangannya bersiap untuk menyentuh donat itu, namun Fang langsung menepis tangan Boboiboy. Yang bersangkutan hanya bisa memutar malas kedua mata cokelatnya. "Fang, sebegitukah dirimu jika ingin makan Donat Lobak Merah?"

Bocah berambut biru keunguan itu sedikit menyiritkan keningnya. Jujur saja, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh orang yang selalu merebut posisinya sebagai orang yang paling populer itu.

Dan bocah bertopi itu mengerti sorot mata yang dipancarkan oleh Fang padanya. Sesaat ia menghela napas. "Kau bisa membeli makanan lain—misalnya, sekarang di kantin menyediakan es krim. Jika kau mau, aku akan mentraktirmu …"

Fang sedikit terperejat. Ia melipatkan kedua tangannyaa, memasang pose sedang menimang iming-iming yang diberikan oleh rivalnya itu. Itu bisa membuat dirinya menabung uang sakunya. Akhirnya bocah berkacamata itu menerima traktiran Boboiboy.

Dengan perasaan sedikit senang, sang pemanipulasi bayangan itu duduk di tempat Boboiboy sebelumnya sembari menunggu sang cucu pemilik kedai Kokotiam itu kembali dengan membawa janjinya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Boboiboy kembali dengan membawa dua _cup _berisikan es krim. Dengan antusias sang pemanipulasi lima elemen bumi itu menyodorkan salah satu _cup_ yang tengah berada di tangannya. "Silakan! Ini khusus kuberikan gratis!"

Fang mulai mengambil_ cup_ itu, sinar keraguan mulai nampak di wajahnya. "Terima kasih—"

Jemari lentiknya memegang sendok kecil yang sudah satu paket dengan _cup_-nya. Fang mulai mengambil es krimnya dengan sendok itu dan segeranya dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Kedua alisnya saling berkedut. "Rasa stroberi?"

Boboiboy mulai duduk di sebelah Fang. "Itu yang terakhir dijual di kantin." Ia mulai memasukkan es krim itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Lagi pula, rasa stroberi itu seperti kamu—manis-manis masam _gitu_."

Bocah berkacamata itu sedikit tersedak oleh es krimnya. Mata hitamnya mendelik tajam ke arah bocah di sebelahnya yang kini sedang menghabiskan es krim dalam _cup_-nya dengan santai, seolah ia tidak pernah mengatakan itu sebelumnya.

Dengan memasang wajah masam, ia kembali memakan es krimnya. Ingatkan dia untuk membuat catatan kecil; setelah ini dia akan mencakar habis wajah Boboiboy dengan Harimau Bayangan.


	14. Prompt 14: SOMETHING!

**B****oBoiBoy dan seluruh karakter yang terlibat di dalamnya itu milik Animonsta Studios! Saya hanya meminjam mereka dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning: Semi-Canon, OOCness, possible typo(s), little Shōnen-ai/Boys Love, Screw EYD, Bahasa Frontalness, Bullying, Gajeness, DLDR.**

**Prompt 14: SOMETHING! **(Terinspirasi dari lagu **Syahrini - Sesuatu**)

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

Dari pada kagak ada kerjaan, iseng-iseng mata cokelatnya menatap sosok bocah landak ungu yang lagi sibuk menjawab semua soal dari Pak Guru Papa Zola di _whiteboard_. Mata cokelat Boboiboy sibuk memandang setiap inci tubuh bocah landak yang keliatan eksotis itu—dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Sungguh nggak ada kerjaan banget dia emang.

Memori kenangan indah datang menyerbu otaknya. Di mana menunjukkan proyeksi gambar ketika dia—bersama keempat kawan baiknya—berhasil ditembak pake Pistol Emosi Y. Kenapa namanya bukan Pistol Emosi Cinta atau Pistol Bunuh Dirih atau Pistol Bikin Punya Anak? Lupakan bagian ini.

Emang efeknya terasa setelah beberapa menit kemudian, dan dirinya merasa yang paling apes karena sifatnya yang penuh semangat berubah jadi seorang yang patah semangat seperti seorang istri yang baru saja dianiaya sama suaminya, jadi tukang galau gak jelas—sama halnya dengan penulis ceritanya.

Walau dirinya yang paling apes, tapi ia kudu bersyukur karena berkat senjata aneh yang dibikin sama Adu Du itu Boboiboy mendapatkan asupan yang nggak akan ia dapat selama hidupnya alias langka.

Kenapa coba?

Kalian ingat saat Fang jadi kayak gadis perawan yang lebaynya tingkat akut setelah ditembak pake Pistol Emosi Y? Oh mana mungkin kalian lupa karena itu adegan yang paling langka dalam animasi ini, mana _fans girl_ itu bocahlumayan banyak lagi.

Balik lagi ke cerita.

Berkat Pistol Emosi Y si anak landak ungu itu jadi ala banci taman lawang terdekat. Pokoknya _out of character_ abis deh. Dan hal itulah membuat Boboiboy klepek-klepek sesaat.

Gimana dia nggak klepek-klepek sama itu landak? Coba kalian ingat lagi adegan itu.

Tingkah lakunya …

Suaranya …

Gayanya …

—apa lagi ya? Yeah—intinya pas si Fang tertembak pistol itu semua unsur yang di dalam dirinya langsung berubah jadi ala perempuan.

Oh, yang paling diinget sama Boboiboy adalah bunga Kembang Sepatu yang nyelip di telinga Fang. Ouch—itu malah membuat daya pesonanya makin terpancar sempurna.

Dan ia nggak akan pernah lupa saat Fang menyeret paksa dirinya dengan cara menarik salah satu kakinya. Itu adalah masa-masa yang paling bikin _imej-_nya jatuh ke bawah! Oh ia sudah nggak tahu lagi harus taroh di mana itu mukanya, malu broh!

Woi, Boboiboy! Harusnya kau fokus dengan materi yang lagi diterangin sama Fang di depan. Tunggu, sejak kapan Fang selesai ngerjain semua soal di _whiteboard _dan sekarang itu bocah ungu kudu ngejelasin apa yang ditulisnya.

Makanya lu jangan ngelamun terus, Tuan Boboiboy.

"Nah itulah kira-kira cara untuk mengerjakan soal dari Pak Guru Papa …"

Sebenarnya itu guru punya niat buat ngajar enggak sih? Kok ngomongnya seolah terpaksa seperti itu.

Dan di saat bersamaan suara gemuru bel listrik berkumandang kenceng seantero sekolah hingga memaksa semua murid kudu bawa kapas tiap hari buat antisipasi biar kuping mereka nggak budeg sesaat. Ini pertanda bahwa kebahagiaan murid sudah tiba—jam sekolah telah selesai.

Langsung saja semua murid lari berhamburan dari dalam gedung sekolah, bahkan yang duluan cabut adalah Pak Guru Zola. Kini hanya tinggal itu bocah landak dan bocah dinosaurus di kelas yang sibuk merapikan barang-barang mereka yang berserakan di atas meja.

Sesaat mata Boboiboy memicing ke arah bocah landak itu, kembali memandang tubuh Fang yang menurutnya sudah masuk ke dalam standar seksi. Itu mata rasanya nggak mau lepas memandangnya.

_Oh, ya Tuhan—mataku ini nggak bisa lepas memandang Fang? Seperti ada sesuatu yang ngeganjel di diri ini, tapi diri ini nggak tahu apa itu …_, batin Boboiboy.

Demi mengetahui apaan sih yang bikin _kokoro_-nya resah hati, Boboiboy dengan pede bertanya, "Fang, kamu tahu tidak mengapa aku tidak bisa berhenti menatapmu?"

"Meneketehe**[1]** …" Nggak menoleh, Fang menjawab cuek bebek.

Sesaat itu bocah dinosaurus itu memanyunkan mulutnya, ia mulai sebel karena Fang nggak berhasil membantu pertanyaannya yang bikin kepalanya puyeng.

"_Something something~ Something something in my heart. Something something~ Something something in my mind._" **[2]**

Fang keselek sama ludahnya sendiri. Kupingnya langsung sakit ketika mendengar nyanyian Boboiboy yang mulai nge-_random _nggak jelas gitu. Mana dia masih nyanyi lagi, bocah berkacamata itu lupa bawa kapas masalahnya.

"Woi, kamu jangan nyanyi! Suaramu sumbang, tahu!"

Kesel—yah, kini bocah landak itu kesel dengan cara melampiaskannya lewat buku setebal kamus yang dilempar ke arah Boboiboy. Kini kupingnya tidak lagi mendengar suara sumbang, melainkan suara rintihan sakit.

"Kamu jahat!"

"Lagian aku suruh kamu buat berhenti nyanyi, malah kamu indahkan!"

Seketika mata cokelat Boboiboy mulai berkaca-kaca. "Padahal aku cuman ingin tahu apa yang sejak tadi membuatku terus melihatku, tapi kau jahat padaku! Seharusnya _uke_-ku itu kudu bersikap baik padaku …"

Fang keselek ludahnya lagi untuk yang kali keduanya. Ini juga kali keduanya bocah landak ungu itu kembali melemparkan buku setebal kamus—cuma jumlahnya aja yang lebih banyak.

Boboiboy berulang kali mengelus kepala benjolnya. "Walaupun kamu marah, kamu tetap _thunder overwhelming storm equator~_" **[3]**

… demiapah itu bocah dinosaurus oren ngomong itu? Wah, korek kuping siap menghadang dirimu kini, Fang.

Sebesit lintasan memori muncul di dalam kepalanya. Memutarkan proyeksi di mana beberapa waktu lalu Fang mengajak Boboiboy buat nonton konser artis sensasional—siapa ya namanya? Syahroni? Makaroni? Berponi? Akh—Fang lupa siapa nama itu artis, intinya itu weh.

Fang menyadari satu hal—jangan-jangan teman—rival—satu ini ketularan sifat dari artis itu! Waduh, dunianya bentar lagi kiamat nih—hanya bercanda kok. Tapi bener sumpah, Fang salah ngajak orang ternyata pada waktu itu.

"SEJAK KAPAN KAMU JADI SEALAY DIA, BOBOIBOY!?"

Boboiboy, bocah berusia tigabelas tahun, yang kepengen tahu apa yang ngeganjel hatinya, kini harus berbaring lemah di rumah sakit karena cidera yang sangat parah berkat bocah ungu itu—dan pelakunya kini sedang diceramahi Pak Guru Zola.

* * *

**[1] **Meneketehe, bahasa yang sering saya gunakan—yang artinya 'mana kutahu'.

**[2] **_Something something~ Something something in my heart. Something something~ Something-something in my mind_, itu merupakan sepenggal lagu dari judul lagu yang telah saya sebutkan sebelumnya, yang merupakan juga merupakan terjemahan Inggris saya yang ngaco …

**[3] **_Thunder overwhelming storm equator_, merupakan terjemahan Inggris saya yang ngaco berikutnya, yang artinya adalah 'cetar membahana halilintar badai'.


End file.
